rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyruil Iorwerth
Riley Matthew "Matt" Bowie, also known as Xenus Windblade or Eruantien Cadarn of the Elven Lands, is an Elven Assassin and Warrior. He is a member of the Cuts, the House of Varre, and the Owner of Canifis Bar. He is also a blooded servant to the Demon Malphos the self proclaimed god of soup. He trains regularly with his best friend Garrett Praven. He lives in what is called the "Usual Spot," though he comes to visit his bar each and every day, working with his friends Anthunav, November and Xrylen, along with several others, though some of his associates were killed by the Foryx. He is currently in a relationship with Vyri Kemp. He is roleplayed by Chest Pirate. Origin Matt was born to Crowley Bowie and an unnamed woman only known as 'Wife', both descendant of the Cadarn clan, they were trained as assassins for many years, he and his father Crowley performed many odd jobs, usually ended up in different thieving jobs, heists, and assassination jobs. Crowley, being quite the drunk, often left Matt alone to fend for himself, and this is where he learned how to fight several at a time. Matt and Crowley spent a lot of time climbing trees, and a lot of time climbing buildings, through hatches, ladders, whatever it took to get away from the guards who pursued them, occasionally they'd be cornered, yet they'd still manage to escape with a smokebomb and a teleport tablet. Matt has a very high body count, due to his performing of many different terrorist operations, he has trained his body to peak Elven conditioning, and his mind to be able to fight. Born an ambidextrous, he is rather talented with using weapons in either hand, able to lead with either way in fights. In the Present Their first day in Morytania, Matt and Crowley found themselves in Canifis bar, young, his first true kills had only been performed on unsuspecting, never has he gone to his targets and cut off their nipples. It was his initiation into the Cuts, his father Crowley took him in, and into Canifis bar they went. The Bartender, a condition he had where he would faint periodically, comparable to epilepsy, but instead of having siezures or convulsions, he experienced periodic fainting. Crowley and Matt climbed over the bar counter, and as Crowley put his hand over the man's mouth, Matt cut the man's right nipple off and placed it onto his belt, as the man screamed for help from the bar's current owner, a man named Michael. Of course, Crowley and Matt were both very well armed, and this man wore great plate armour, Crowley covered the floor in whiskey, proceeding to set it alight as Matt fought off Michael, avoiding the large man's sword, and then disarming him, as Crowley shot him in the ankle. They then escaped to the Usual Spot, and their adventures would take off from there. Meeting the Cuts Crowley brought Matt to the Usual Spot, the name of the Cut's HQ, a dark place, and there they met Xerion Zuran, the First Cut, and the lead of the Cuts. Business had slowed due to some of the most prominent members, Faric and Miles Lost disappearing. Matt and Crowley became regulars, performing random missions for the hell of it, Matt and Crowley taking down an Ogre, and then cutting it's nipples off. Matt then teleported it back to the Usual Spot, leaving the body unscathed other than the bolt and arrow entry wounds, and the missing nipples. They sold the Ogre's body to one Monet, who was working for a more powerful Mahjarrat, who simply wanted random bodies. They soon fought one known as "Wifey Bennett", a fat and laughable woman, who performed strange acrobatics, with her back cracking with each. The beast took many bolts to fell, and finally was ended when she was hit in the skull, and in the neck with different bolts sent by Xerion and by Matt. Her husband, Pelagius, for his meagre participation, was angered, and refused to pay, as they stood, he left the area, a knight of Varrock. He returned and shot Xerion in the chest with a crossbow, hitting the leather padding, and mithril vest, and sinking only an inch into his skin and muscle tissue. He proceeded to pull it out as Pelagius fled, the man dropped a teleport tablet and escaped. Soon, they snuck into the Varrock Castle, incapacitating several guards as they did so. With explosive bolts, they shot Pelagius in his adamantite visor, the explosive bolts breaking through. Xerion bestowed him with the public name of Xenus Windblade, and thus the bartender persona was born. Vyri Kemp After being victorious and Pelagius' death, Matt now had four nipples upon his belt, many more to come. He and Xerion were leaning against a wall, and up a young girl, with very large breasts, to which Xerion, the pervert he is looked straight to them, and ended up groping them, allowing her to join the Cuts, just for this. They'd go on a few missions together, dropping several low value targets, on request of their Mahjarrat patron. Xerion tried very hard to get Vyri, until one night she left him tied up after pouring dye on him, in the upstairs of Canifis Bar. Matt, soon came and untied him, and they soon left to go to the Usual Spot. Now, soon he revealed his ears, pointed as they were, she began trying to play with them, and this started a short sequence. It was here they made their true connection, and they began little fights, and eventually a short wrestle, where he put her in several holds. After he had her pinned on the ground, his left arm holding her legs, on top of her, he had his hand on her neck, and she soon kissed him, and awkwardly he pulled back and stood. This is when he truly decided his feelings for her, that he actually liked her, even though she was rather strange. Soon enough, they would go on more adventures, fighting the one known as "Alfred Klios" an overpowered Wight fellow who can apparently see souls. Finally, Alfred found the Usual Spot, and Matt was left alone to fight the Wight, who ended up blowing up Matt's favorite table. Choosing between life and death, he ducked behind one of the counters of the bar. He then returned to the bar at Canifis, where he had gotten a job from the House of Varre, working with Michael. Vyri tackled him at his ignoring of her, and she was dismayed when he only growled as she spoke to him, and she went upstairs, they ended up just talking a little bit. Soon enough they had a tender moment, but did not kiss yet, for some odd reason. Soon enough, they ended up in the bar, he forgetting she was not a drinker, mixed a drink for her, a Pina Coolada, she finished it quickly, becoming drunk, and she began stumbling around, he carried her to the Usual Spot where he had her sobering up. Soon she asked him if he didn't like her, in response he told her that he did like her. And then when this happened, she said I like you too, as she then grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Thus, Matt and Vyri's relationship came to full blossom. Soon after, the Varre' Ball took place, a strange man named Jake had brought up the subject to Vyri. To which when he arrived, she asked him about it, and he asked her to attend with him, as it was the next day, and they went to search for outfits, and what not. They attended the ball, where the strange Jake fellow had followed them to the ball, as there were a few fellows in attendance that he was quite suspicious of. He kept a close eye on Vyri, and the other Cuts who were in attendance at the ball, keeping a close vigil for Klios. Personality and Traits Matt is a cold-blooded killer, yet it doesn't stop him from loving, being an elf, he has had many relationships, and yet has not been one for fidelity. He is usually considered the most humble of the Cuts, at least by most standards. His most recent relationships being with the Jharfaye, Xela, a creation of Faeyrin Azazel, and with the human, and fellow Cut, Vyri Kemp. He is fiercely loyal to her, and gets jealous whenever another man is flirting with her. He's rather overprotective, and is willing to fight a fellow Cut, in her defense. Due to the curse set upon him by Malphos, he has a hot temper, yet in most cases he is very cool, aloof, and collected, he has a level head. Appearance Matt stands at 6'0", growing from his curses about two inches, his skin and eyes magically altered, one eye is pitch black with a golden Mark of Malphos. The other normal, with a silver iris. He has pointed ears as an elf shood, and blonde hair. His eyes were originally blue, he has sharp features, and a scar running down the left eye. He has high cheekbones, long blonde hair, pointed facial features, defined but thin lips, and a sculpted face, as well as a square jaw. He is very well muscled, yet slender, his body is considered to be above peak Elven conditioning. Abilities and Equipment *'Acrobatics'- Matt is a master acrobat, able to perform many impressive feats, including flips and a triple somersault, and land on the ground, sometimes even incorporating them into his combat. *'Marksmanship'- He is a master marksman, and almost never misses his target with any type of projectile type weapon. *'Agility'- He has enhanced agility, being an Elf, and his curse has given hive improved reflexes as well. *'Ambidextrous'- He is able to fight with either hand, and can fight several opponents at once, able to wield a shield, or sword in either hand, as well as any weapons. *'Bladesmanship'- Matt is an excellent bladesman, and can fight with most forms of bladed weapons, including spears if needed. *'Martial Arts'- He knows many different styles of Martial Arts, taught by various masters over the years, and has perfected many of his styles. *'Parkour'- He has trained highly in Parkour, being able to scale different walls, and run on buildings, typical Assassin stuff. *'Freerunning'- Running on buildings hopping from building, tree to tree, free running is not limited to anything, as most things can be climbed, as he is very quick, climbing even the tallest trees in Isfadar. Equipment *'Crossbows'- He has three crossbows, two pistol crossbows with silver spikes hanging around on the limbs, used for melee combat as well as a large 2h crossbow. *'Throwing Knives'- Mostly made of steel, some kharidian steel, and some even adamantite, though the adamantite knives are used much less than the others. *'Tomahawk'- A throwing axe made of kharidian steel, mithril alloy, allowing it to be light and fast to crack skulls. *'Dagger'- A small dagger carried around with him at all times, made of silvthrill, gifted by Isaac Myre. *'Throwing Rings'- Rings made out of mithril, light and fast, he usually only carries one or two of these on his person at a time. *'Scimitars'- He wields dual scimitars made from Kharidian Steel, with a small gap between the handguard and the blade that is used to catch the blades of opponents. *'HIdden Blade'- On his right wrist he has vambrace, within, a blade that retracts, using strings that wrap around his finger so it slides out, it originally slid out hilt first, until it was modified by Garrett, it was gifted to him by Varus Praven, and built by the Dwarf who works for the Praven *'Automail Arm'- An Arm made of steel, powered by magic, and connected to some of the neural networks, it functions like a normal arm, but is more powerful, this was added by Anthunav, after Matt agreed to have his real one cut off in the name of science. *'Smoke Bombs'- These are used to blind enemies, and for easy getaways from those who seek to harm them. *'Spiked Gauntlets'- heavily spiked gloves, covering the majority of the hand, save for the palm, and bottoms of the fingers. Notable Relationships *Vyri Kemp- Matt's love interest, a woman he had literally sold his soul to revive. *Xerion Zuran- The Leader of the Cuts, and a good friend of Matt's and Crowley's. *Crowley Bowie- Matt's father, a drunken lowlife assassin. *Garrett Praven- Matt's best friend, an 18 year old member of the Praven family. *Cralix Praven- A friend and ally of Matt, a member of the Praven Family. *Anthunav- One of Matt's closest friends, a fellow Cut, and a crazy geomancer and wizard. *Varus Praven- One of the Praven's, a friend of Matt's, though the few have scarcely met. *Alfred Klios- The primary antagonist of Matt's, sees himself as the Protagonist, is not, because he only wishes the death of the Cuts, and is a Wight, seeing as his existance is very much debatable, Matt simply ignores him most of the time. *Blade- A secondary antagonist of Matt's, and a fellow Cut, Matt is not fond of him, due to his constant insulting of Vyri. Gallery The true Chest Pirate.png The Chest Pirate.png R. Matthew Bowie.png Trivia *Matt's surname, Bowie, is inspired by James "Jim" Bowie, and the man's legendary prowess with a knife, was a nice inspiration for some of the weapons that Matt uses, at least his tactics. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Warrior Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Rangers Category:Protagonist Category:Misthalin